As electronic devices are reduced in size while maintaining or increasing in complexity, various components that were conventionally designed with discrete packaging can be integrated into multi-component assemblies. One difficulty faced by designers desiring to group components together is electromagnetic interference (EMI). Because many components emit at least small amounts of EMI, placing components in direct contact can make it substantially more difficult to isolate the integrated components in a way that prevents the components from interfering with one another. Unfortunately, when an electrical component is exposed to EMI emitted by another one of the integrated electrical components, serious component degradation or in some cases even permanent damage to one or more of the integrated components can occur. Components that facilitate wireless transmissions, such as antennas, can be even more susceptible to interference and are oftentimes more likely to cause interference to other nearby electrical components.